Zim and Tak: Little Moment's in Life
by Shadowrend
Summary: Zim and Tak share an interesting for lack of a better word relationship. Moments like these are more common than one might think. Sexual suggestions, so be warned. Read note at end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a little 10 prompt one-shot that has been plaguing my mind. My muse decided to bitch-slap me in the middle of the night, and ZaTr is nagging me, so here ya go. I would like to point out that these are not in any specific order. And yes, it is ZaTr, Zim and Tak romance. Sorry for not updating, but I am rewriting **_**How Would You Feel**_**, so bear with me. If you want more, 5 reviews equals 10 more prompts. Enjoy! P.S. If anyone can tell me in a review what the last line from number eight is from, cookies for you!**

**Oh, and I don't own Zim or any of its affiliations. **

**1. Height**

In all honesty, she should have expected him to brag about his growth spurt. It _was_ Zim, after all.

**2. Love**

Zim never would understand love, no matter how much he claimed to know about it. As such, he figured that when he reminded Tak about their "love at first sight" she would agree and do all the stuff that the females do on T.V. Instead, Tak glared at him and replied, "Zim, I _hated_ you when I first met you. How would me throwing meat at you make you think that I loved you?"

**3. Water**

Tak's first encounter with water was less than enjoyable. Luckily for her, another Irken with red eyes happened to be in the area. Looking up at her savior from under the umbrella, Tak felt like melting into the ground. "And you said that you would conquer Zim's planet. HA! You can't even beat a bit of rain!" At his next words, Tak's face flushed a bright emerald. "I suppose Zim needs to show you how to bath in paste. You owe Zim one, Tak."

**4. Third Person**

"Look, Zim! There is a reason the words 'I' and 'my' were invented!"

"But if Zim does not mention his name, how will people know what he is talking about?"

**SLAP!**

**5. Hands **

She would never know why, but whenever Zim's claws brushed her own, she would blush a bright green, and then he would immediately declare in the most inappropriate of places, "HA! Zim made the _almighty _Tak change colors! Behold Zim's power! Tremble all you fools!"

**6. Hormones**

Zim was confused by the fact that when he noticed Tak's chest area budged in quite a big and nice way, a certain reaction took place in his lower abdomen. He made sure that the next time they fought he tore a nice, long gash in her shirt. He would never quite forget that day, either because of what he saw, or because of Tak's ear shattering shriek that busted he eardrums shortly after.

**7. Gross**

When Dib saw Zim and Tak stumbling out of an alley tired and with clothes torn, he assumed they had been in a tiring fight. When he heard the moans of the two Irken coming out of the same alley the next day and turned around the corner to see what was going on, he promptly ran home and occupied the bathroom for the next two hours. When Gaz walked by the door later, she heard the sound of strangled retching.

**8. Envy **

When Dib talked to Tak, Zim felt a strange emotion bubbling up from the pit his Squeedlyspooch. When Dib attempted to lay his hands on Tak, he was hoisted into the air so fast he barely had time to think. "If you ever even so much as _glance _at Zim's female again, Zim will kill you. Zim has a laser and a shovel; no one would miss you."

**9. Sweat **

Tak delighted the fact that she could make Zim sweat. Of course, he was also adept at making her sweat, but she figured he never noticed. Regardless, the area in which they _preformed_ was almost always thoroughly soaked, be it the bed, wall, or sofa.

**10. Song choice: Hero by Nickelback**

When Zim emerged from the destroyed outer wall of the Defective Execution Chamber brandishing full Irken battle armor and an Energy Sword swathed in green Irken blood not his own, Tak felt a huge weight on her heart lift. He had come for her after all.

**Insert mandatory plea for reviews.**

**Shadows consume,**

**Shadowrend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! You all didn't think I abandoned you, right? I promised I would put this up, so here you are. As they say, reality and real life comes before make believe and fan writing. Also, I am working on another story called **_**First Trial: Control**_**. Keep an eye out, but not that far out! Wouldn't want you losing an eye…**

**11. Right**

She didn't care what their race thought. She could give a rat's ass about the damned high skool gossip. All Tak knew was that it felt very good in Zim's arms. It felt… right.

**12. Courage**

"You do know that they will most likely kill you, right Zim?" Dib slowly shook his head. "I knew you were stupid, but not brainless enough to risk your life to save an enemy. Why? Honestly, I want to know."

The rant Dib expected never arrived. Instead, Zim slowly and coldly replied, "Because, human filth, Tak is just like Zim. She is alone. I may be stupid, but there exists a fine line between courage and stupidity. I, the almighty Zim, believe risking one's life to save another's is a true sign of courage. Your planet managed to teach me that."

**13. Knowledge**

All of Zim's would be stalkers at high skool knew one thing. That bitch with purple eyes he hung around with was to be avoided. If only poor Mary Sue had listened, instead of assuming Zim would fall for her. Oh well, one less girl on the planet wouldn't change too much.

**14. Fanfiction/DeviantART**

"Hmmm… why are there no stories of Zim's ultimate and all around awesomeness on this site? Oh well…wait…what is this link here? 'Tak and Zim share an exotic moment on the beach.' What is the biaatch this computer speaks of? Why is Tak sitting on Zim? Why is Zim's face making a happy expression? Why are… oh. That would be a well informed explanation. HEY, TAK! SOMEONE TOOK A PICTURE OF US AT A THING CALLED 'THE BEACH!'"

**15. Competition **

Tak should have realized what Gaz was doing. There was absolutely no feasible answer as to why Gaz suddenly appeared next to Zim all the time. That little bitch was making a move on Zim! Let the Tallest smite her should she ever lose to another female, let alone a _human _female. It sure was a good thing Zim was oblivions. The last thing he needed was a boost to his ego.

**16. Dancing **

It certainly was an odd human ritual. It always looked like the male human was unsuccessfully trying to mate with his female partner. Zim never really understood why 'dancing' was so popular. That is, he never realized why until Tak showed up.

**17. Adjectives**

Zim was in deep dookee with Tak now. His brain frantically trying to find a way out of this mess, Zim decided to use words that he thought sounded nice and flattering. "Tak, please, forgive Zim! He did not mean to spill his drink on you! Please, you sexy goddess, forgive me!"

"Tell you what, Zim. Just for that, you have thirty minutes with me. Alone. In the closet. Now."

**18. Magic**

That was the only word to describe the place around her. Fire flies flittered in front of her large, amethyst eyes. The forestry was breathtaking. It was beautiful. "Hey, Tak. Zim told you he delivers, did he not? You asked for magic, and I, Zim, gave it to you."

**19. Amazing**

It truly amazed her how much Zim had grown, not just in height or muscle structure, but mentally as well. He was no longer the silly, stupid, short, skinny, attention vying Irken he used to be. Tak was also confident he would make a good father, in exactly three months.

**Okay, instead of a 20th prompt, you guys get a sneak peek into the new and upcoming story, **_**First Trial: Control**_

_**The man's raven hair fell in his face, as a grieved expression filled his eyes. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Zim. Only use this blade to protect your bonds and friends."**_

"_**What did you use it for?"**_

"_**I used it to sever those very same ties."**_

**Insert mandatory plea for reviews**

**Shadows consume,**

**Shadowrend**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello readers. I'm afraid I won't be updating for a while. Four days ago, my younger brother died in my arms due to a shooting. My last connection to my family is gone. I need to go. I have a funeral to plan.**

**Shadows have consumed me,**

**Shadowrend**


End file.
